Dr Eliot Nicholls 'Broken Get Fixed'
by AccordingToYouxx
Summary: 'BrokenGet Fixed' tells the story of 25 years old Eliot Marie Nicholls is the new Nicholls in town, Resitting her F2 year, Making Amends with sister Sam. Becoming Best Freinds with her mentor Dr. Tom Kent. Finding the Thing that broke her, Falling in love, Saying goodbye. This story will make you fall in love with the fictional character Ellie Marie Nicholls who exsists in my mind.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Eliot Marie Nicholls. I walk these halls for the first time like i've done it a hundred times. I wear a smile on my face greater than one i've worn before. I look in the waiting area to see tear-filled eyes, open wounds pouring blood from them and worried relatives. The rest of the floor crowded busily with nurses, doctors and porters. You can see the sweat dripping from there forheads with all their hard work and the stress there under. I've never felt like i belonged before, i always felt like an outside, a shark in the ocean, until now that was. I can feel it in my bones and in my heart, Im going to like here! Correction, Love it here.

"Miss, can i help you?" Noel calls over to the dark haired slim figured woman gazing around, grinning to herself.

"Ehh sure, im Eliot...im the new F2?" she smiled softly pulling off her scarf watching Noel mumbling and fidling around with paper work until he found her new badge and locker key then handed it to her.

"You should go report to , he should be in his office!" Noel replied and got back to his work.

"ehh thank you ...Noel" she said looking down at his name badge before walking off threw the double doors and along side the nurses station. Looking over she spied a femilure person and with that her smile dropped and she hurried on ahead to the staff room and got changed into her scrubs. She'd taken her Carbbean Blue coloured stethescope from inside her locker. She walked upstairs to the cinical leads office and nocked, she waited for several moments before actually looking in the window to discover whom she was looking for wasn't actually there! and she she sighed turning around again she turned right into a tall male in the same scrubs as herself.

"oh, im..im so sorry!" she shook her head gently applogising.

"No worries, You looking for Nick?"

Eliot glanced into the window again then back at the stranger. "he's clinical lead right? then yes..im Ellie, im the new F2 in the ED, suppost to start..now" she glanced at her watch on her scrubs then smiled holding her hand to him to shake.

he looked down at her hand hestantly before shaking it.  
"Im , Tom, Im a consultant in the ED...You'll find Nick down in Resus."

"Resus right!...ehh"

"downstairs, threw cubicals on the left past the nurses station..Don't worry you'll get used to it, I just started here last week" he smiled gently.

"right, thank you!" she smiled walking past him "eh nice to meet you... Tom" she said looking back as did tom then they went there seperate ways. Eliot went down the stairs holding either ends of her stethescope together as it was sat around her neck neatly. She gazed down, dangling her other arm by her side as she walked down to Resus. She paused before going in, Seeing Mr. Jordan stood oposite a different male doctor and beside Another doctor, Slender body but with different shades of blonde hair tied up in a bun, She was very simillar to Eliot, but of course the woman, Sam, was Eliots older sister, so it was no suprise!

Eliot took a deep breath before going in and walking over. "ahh , so nice of you to join us with you're presence" Nick Jordon spoke having not even needed to look up properly to know it was her. With that Both Sam and Dylan's heads turned almost immediently but silent. Dylan just looked from Eliot straight to sam, able to see the frustration and desperation on sam's face, Like she'd seen a ghost. Eliot gave a smile to them all as she walked over and upto dylan's side. "Sorry, i thought you'd be in your office" Eliot spoke confidently trying to focus on and the patient but looked over to sam "hi sammy" She said softer, feeling like a dissapointment to her sister.

" what does this look like to you?" Mr. Jordan asked

" " spoke both Sam and Eliot at the same time then glanced at each other.

"Thank you, but How would you treat this, Juniour Nicholls!?"

"eh, X-rays and a Chest drain." she said confident and firm

"Okay great, You're lead then ..." he said, but Sam went to jump in there assuming that he meant her because she was more qualified than Eliot.

"I mean't the other, Dr. Nicholls!" Nick pointed out as he stood back and took off his gloves.

"What? me!?" she looked at him with a worried and wide eyed expression.

"Yes! You!" Nick said

"Im...im just a juniour!"

" , Correct me if im wrong, but haven't you just completed 5 years of studying medicine, Completed you're F1 year with flying colours and already done most of your F2 year at you're previous Hospital before you dropped out of the program! which sort of tells me you have already inserted a basic Chest drain?"

"You dropped out?" Sam interjected, Eliot just looked at her then back at Nick.

"yes, of course i've done this before! I'm just a little out of practice!"

"Well come on then! get over here!" Nick said stepping away from the patient. Eliot sanatised her hands then put on her gloves and her protective gown before standing beside sam where Nick had been stood.

"Support her! Teach her! this is a teaching hospital!" Nick said talking to Dylan and Sam.

Eliot lifted her scalpul made an incision. She was a little startled by the amount of blood. "I...i...i can't do this! you, you should do it!"

Dylan looked at Sam "Sam" he said firm and soft which made sam finally put her brain back onto the job. "Ellie, you can do this! you know what comes next. Just breath deeply and think about it!". Eliot took a small deep breath looking at Sam "pretractor" She lifted the protractor and opened the insiscion wide enough to take the clamp that was holding the tube and inserted it perfectly, she took off the cap allowing the blood in her lungs to eject into a disposable waste dish.

"Good! now can take it from here, right?" Nick said putting his watch back on his wrist before leaving. Eliot took off her protective wear and followed out into the corridor. "i'll be back" she said to Dylan "Sam!?" he sighed as she ran off behind Eliot.

"Ellie..." she said coming to a hault in the corridor.

Eliot turned around "Sam..." she said unsure what to tell her sister.

Sam had so many questions but trying to ram them all in at once would be no good to anyone. She fidgetd with her fingers nervously looking down then back to Eliot. "So, your a Doctor now?"

"Yeah, i..i guess i am" she said, No expression on Eliots face to be seen!

The moments of deafening silence that followed adjetated Sam. "That it?...aren't you going to, i duno, tell me where you've been for the past 9 'n' half years? How you've been? why you left?" she sighed almost laughing as she shook her head."I guess you didn't really care about our family at all then."

"what family sam!..our family fell apart a long time ago! Dad walked out on us the same day he walked out on mum! And she was too busy drinking herself to oblivium every day to notice the damage she was doing to her children in the process!" Ellie said angrily

They hadn't notice that Dylan had heard everything Eliot had just said aloud, he was standing cross-armed infront of the Resus doors that were swinging back and forth to a hault.

Ellie saw Dylan over Sam's shoulder. "Go back to your husband Sam!..He is your family!" she said bitting her bottom lip and walked away unaware that Sam and Dylan had recently divorced after a long seperation.

Sam sighed, walked back over to dylan and leaned against the wall. "You okay sam?" Dylan asked knowing it was a touchy issue. Dylan didn't really know Eliot all too well. He knew her for about a year when she was 15 years old. Him and sam had just met at a university open day for medicine and science programs. Sam and Dylan spent more time together than Sam did at home, this made Eliot jelous, because it had always just been thy three Nicholls sisters against the world, Samantha,Renai and Eliot. "No..uugrhh...yeah i'll..i'll be fine dylan." she said stubbornly then looked at dylan and let go of her frustration. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie got on with her shift Avoiding Sam were possible. " , I beleive is going to be your mentor! so whatever you need...go to him" said as he passed through the nurses station then headed off to his office. " , right.." she looked around "ahh, Tom!" she said to herself, spotting him signing a female nurses notes in the distance. Walking over with a beaming grin she noisly put her notes down on the work top and jumped out as the nurse walked off. Tom looked up with a slightly down expression "ahh Ellie the new F2, Nice to see you again"

"like wise. Eh you're yeah? Your my new mentor."

"mentor, right." Tom swollwed, This news was unexcpected.  
"just give me a few momets, go, see if one of the nurses needs help in cubicals" Tom said as he wandered off. Ellie sighed as she too walked off towards cubicals.

-

Tom bardged into office after nocking twice "you want me to be Ellie's Mentor!? Mr. Jordan i barley have enough to for the patients and paperwork i already have, let alone another juniour doctor to look after!"

"I though you could deal with this!" nick said sat down shuffling the dozens of paperwork on his desk.

"why can't sam or Dylan mentor her? or zoe!?" he sighed pasing back and forth waving his hands down low like hand gestures.

"because..."

"because what?" tom sighed stopping to face him.

"because tom, If you'd taken the time to learn your Juniour's Full name you'd realise that Eliot Nicholls is Sister with Sam Nicholls and former sister-in-law of Dylan Keogh! I have enough trouble with Sam and Dylan working together, I could..."

"wait, Ellie is Sams sister?"

"yes tom, keep up! I could do without any more of the bickering from Both . Zoe is to busy and i guess i just thought you were able to handle this!" nick rambled. Tom was silent for several moments, just stood with his arms folded "so...Are you!?" "yes" he sighed before turning and walking out.

Tom Arrived back down in the ED, he recieved a page and made a quick phone call, putting the phone down he looked up seeing Ellie in a cubical with a nurse he called her over "Ellie..." he said walking towards resus. Eliot had glanced up, alerted the nurse she was leaving now then followed Tom.

"yes?" she said.

"Your with me in resus, Dr. Nicholls."

"So, you know then" she said knowing the whole ED would know before long.

"You should have told me, instead of ambushing me with it!" he said a little annoyed. "RTC en route, Open tib & fib fracture. Sucking chest wounds and the guys skull will lituarly look like it's been put threw a grinder." Tom said sanatising his hands as did ellie, they went though the Resus doors and began getting gloves and protective wear on. "And this guy is still alive right?" ellie said with an slightly amused face. Tom just rolled his eyes up to look at with his head still tilted down as he put on his gloves. Interupted with the loud noise from the Resus doors opening followed by Jeff and Dixie both dictating to the staff; the patients stats(different pieces of information obviously).

"Thanks guys" Tom replied "one,Two,Three" they moved the patient off the streacher onto the trolley. Ellie listened to Tom talking to the patient to check if he was concious, telling the nurses what drugs to administer and finally he spoke to Ellie, only she was totally zoned out looking at the patient. "Ellie!?" he said again "bloods, GO!" tom said Ellie shrugged her body as she snapped out of her day dream looking up at tom, her mouth opened like she was going to say 'yeah' but instead she said nothing just turned and hurried of out the doors to get bloods.

After collecting the bloods, she was running back from the labs/pharmacy area to the main ED, and along side the nurses station, "ellie?" sam called from the distance causing Ellie to look backwards, Trip over her own clumsy feet and fall, flat out ontop of the blood squirting it along the floor near the Resus doors. Tom was stood outside sanatising his hands. All the staff just sort of paused and everything was in slow motion. Seeing what had happened Sam said nothing, had just gasped and covered her mouth with one hand unable to speak. Tom shook his head, almost smirking as he watched ellie push herself up onto all fours, he gave her a hand up "Ellie? didn't no-body tell you? Patient died 7 minuites ago, he arrested" With that Ellie sighed looking down at her scrubs and white lab coat that was drenched in blood on the front. "Go, get cleaned up. I'll take care of this" Tom mumbled looking at the mess. Eliot went and got changed before spending the next 6 hours of her shift in cubicals doing sutures and diagnosis'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Eliot drove home to her 3 bed semi detached house, 10 minuites away from the hospital. Ellie parked her car in the drive-way then went inside, turned on the hall and living room lights, placed her car keys down on the side board just inside the front door, then took off her scarf and coat and hung them up on the rack.

_'First shift over. I think it went, Pretty good actually. Small quarrell with sam but besides that, yeah pretty dam good. My first patient had a hemothorax, i got to insert a chest drain unassisted for the first time in 9 'n' half months! I was petrified of doing it wrong, eccspecially scince was watching. Seeing sam for the first time in almost a decade was also terrifying. Not knowing how she'd react, what she'd say. Would she hate me?' _She stood just inside the sitting room doorway letting her own words flow through her mind...

*knock, knock* Hearing the door go Eliot snapped out of her thoughts, shook her head. Walking through, she pulled open the door and gazed up to meet sam's face. Eliot was just, Emotionless.

"hi, eh..." Sam mumbled softly

"err, do you want to come in?" she said in stutters

The deafening silence said it all, Sam wasn't here to have a cosy little chat. "Just answer me one question...why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

Eliot bit her bottom lip, as the cold air blew her lock locks of brunnette hair from her face.

"I...i just, i guess i didn't want to dissapoint you" she persed her lips together and swallowed

"Why would you think that? You could never diswsapoint me El" She said softly.

"because...after everything you done for us, for me, for Renai...you done everything she...Rachel, was suppost to do for us! You were a mother when she wasn't! And i was being a coward, i was running away. I was leaving you behind." she rambled on feeling guilty and upset.

"I'd have never judged you for leaving ellie. I know how tough everything was on you!"

Ellie pulled her cardigan closed tightly hugging the curves of her slim, petite body. "it's cold out, please come in!" she said firmly, but gentle and Innocently.

Sam sighed then nodded, she wiped her feet on the mat then went inside. Sam and Ellie both sat down in the sitting room with the fire on, a cup of Hot Chocolate with scooshy cream each, the TV playing in the background with the lights dimly light.

"So, you descided to go to university then?" Sam smiled and sipped her mug.

"eh yeah, i left home, had a bad few years and then i changed. Descided i wanted more from life. So i got accepted onto this medicine program, not because of my reasonably brilliant grades, but because they liked my personal statement at my interveiw." Ellie smiled nodding. "5 years there, a year and a half at London General and here i am." she smiled "enough about me! what about you Sammy? How's your life?"

"Ehh okay i guess. Me and Dylan got a Divorce last month. " she swolled looking down into her lap.

"oh, sam, Im so sorry! Earlier when i said... im sorry!" Ellie looked resentful of her own words.

Sam was a little teary eyed as she looked up letting out a smile and a smal laugh "Bree..Brighton, I, we, we have a 6 year old daughter Brighton. She is beautiful, she reminds me of you at that age!" Sam smiled getting a small photo out of her purse and handed it to Eliot. A small blonde girl grinning in the picture. Ellies eyes too became tearfilled "oh gosh, sam, she's beautiful! she looks just like you!" She observed the picture closely before handing it back. "Im sorry your getting a divorce, but a child sammy...Im, so proud of you, you know that!" Ellie cried with a smile as she got up went over to sam and sat down hugging her from the side so that their heads leaned against each other.

They chatted til late hours of the night, Sam didn't leave til around 11.50pm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Eliot was back in work, Tom was running late by at least a couple of hours. Ellie was stood stitching a patients head in cubicles when Tom arrived and walked in still wearing his outdoor clothing, drinking a to-go coffee and carrying a white plastic bag. "Ellie is Nick about?" he said. Ellie looked up having not noticed him there "eh no, not anymore. But you're late" she leaned her head to the side peering past Tom at the clock "2 hours late to be precise" Tom sighed heavily "I was out last night..." he said, right enough he looked a bit rough. She finished suturing and lifted a ton of patient's notes and left the cubical closing the curtain, Tom followed. "Great, well I've discharged 4 of your overnight patients from yesterday. Sent Mrs. McKinnon home with a 7 day course of anti-biotics and referred her to see her GP if things don't improve before Friday" She passed him a brown folder of patient notes that belonged to Mrs McKinnon and continued to rhyme off the patients she had discharged and the ones who she'd sent for scans and done bloods on. "Eh Thanks?" tom said confused but grateful his workload wasn't as heaped as it should have been. "Yes, thank you Dr Nicholls for doing my load as well as your own also morning rounds." Ellie said talking about herself them smiled. They'd walked all the way to the staffroom "Get changed and come help me in Resus yeah?" Ellie smiled gently putting the last set of notes on top of the ones she'd already given to tom. "Yes boss" Tom was smiling and giving her a small salute which made Ellie smile as she turned and walked off. Dylan had been watching Tom and Ellie at the staff room doors from a distance, He already noticed Tom and Sam getting along very well and despite having never really know Eliot, he still remembered her as the young girl who shared a room with her sisters and was always alone, crying or angry at someone. He was suspicious that something was going on between Sam/Tom or Sam/Ellie.

"Dylan" Ellie said walking over to him with a smile. "Dr Nicholls" he said. "It's Ellie. Surely you haven't forgotten my name." Ellie said unaware that this was Dylan's usual door faced look and grumpy voice. "Course not." He replied looking up from his computer screen at her, he was busy looking at Dog Beds for Dervla. "Sam said if you're alright with it, I could come by and meet Brighton in a couple days since she is staying with you this week." Ellie asked making Dylan glance around. Brighton was a closed subject, not something anyone else in the ED knew about besides Mr Jordan. "I'm busy." Dylan replied. "Okay? Another time then!" she said with a brooding face of her own on thanks to Dylan's unwitting attitude towards her. Eliot walked off and bumped into Tom again outside the Paediatric Resus. "Fancy a coffee?" Tom asked seeing her body language was dull and frightful. "Tom, you've been on shift for all of 27 minutes?" Ellie pointed out. "I need a coffee, and by the look on your face, so do you! Come on, 10 minutes isn't going to kill us!" he said. They both got they're grey Holby hoodies from the staff room then went to the shop in reception. "Two coffees please" Tom ordered then paid. After they had their coffee's they both went outside and along to the side of the car park. Eliot stood cross-armed sipping as she glanced over at the nurse smoking in the corner, Tom noticed "You smoke?" he asked from the needy look on her face. "Eh no, Not anymore" she said looking back to Tom. "I quit, first year of medical school" She fidgeted her index finger around the cup lid. "Wise choice" Tom said sipping out his cup.

"So..you and Sam? What happened there?" he continued.

"What do you mean?

"I heard you were arguing yesterday during shift? You guys aren't very close?"

"I've been gone for 9 years and 8 Months. She has a right to be mad at me."

"Gone? Gone where? That's not just a short vacation" Tom was curious about Eliot, Sam had never mentioned her before.

"Around, I spent the first 2 years and a bit around about Guildford, Brighton mainly in Southampton."

"I'm from Southampton. My parents still live there, I just moved here about 6 months ago for work."

"Yeah, it's alright there I guess. I Moved to London after that, decided to get my life together." Ellie said, realising she'd said too much already.

"Together? Something happen?" Tom asked.

She said nothing for a few minutes. "Stick around, you might find out" she said walking past him and back into the ED.

Tom and Eliot worked together very well, Easy to co-operate with each other and the patients seemed to be fond of the smart remarks and easy going friendship they'd formed whilst treating them.

"So, Sam… What is she like?" Ellie asked as she held steady the patients neck as he didn't yet have a collar on. "Sam? She's strong, independent. Not afraid to fight for what she wants or believes in! Dylan's a touchy subject. She's quite private, keeps to herself that sort of thing"

"Yeah that sounds like Samantha alright!" Ellie chuckled under her breath not surprised that Sam's attitude hadn't changed.

"So it's just the two of you? There's no more surprise Dr Nicholls going to be appearing anytime soon? Not that it's a bad thing!" tom spoke.

Ellie looked at him moving only her eyes with a small smirk dwelling. "No, Sam's the oldest, followed by me and then there is Renai, She's a loose cannon as well. Not a doctor, I don't think. I've not really asked Sam about Renai yet."

"Another touchy subject?" Tom said witty

Ellie just smirked at him; his overly interested ego was more fascinating to her than she was to him.

"Dr Nicholls RESUS now please!" Dylan called having caught glimpse of them from outside the cubical curtain. "Got it?" she said to tom, he nodded and then she left. Changed her gloves and re sanitised her hands. "Dr Keogh" She said approaching him as he stood waiting for her outside the resus doors. "Your hear to learn not play doctors and...n, doctors." He said grumpily. "Oohkay…why the long face? He's only my teacher." Ellie pointed out as she fixed her white sleeves rolled to above her elbows under her scrubs. "Exactly, so don't sleep with or date him alright!" Dylan said and went through the double doors. Ellie's facial expressions were just shocked. She shook her head then followed up to the patient's bedside. "I'm not going to sleep with him! Not that it's any of your business Dylan! As far as I heard we aren't even family anymore." She pointed out cheekily as she checked her patients ribs and Dylan stood with his patients notes. "Well, not officially yet very soon though, but then again we were never really related anyways." Dylan was being extra broody today and very high opinionated. "He needs an x-ray to confirm broken ribs on both sides, I don't think there is any fluid or air in his intercostal spaces so… 5mg of morphine for now?" She spoke interrupting the daunting conversation they had been having. Dylan just nodded and the hovering nurse went off to get the medication and book the X-ray.

(This chapter wasn't going anywhere so sorry for the crappy chapter! Some Dylan/Ellie going to happen. Also we'll look into Tom/Ellie and how they REALLY know each other. then there is Sam/Renai - can they work together or will there past tear them apart!?)


End file.
